


Eternity

by Pai61



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, H A P P I N E S S, Its implied, M/M, One-Shot, Peaceful Death, Short, apologies in advance, but they have happy endings in the afterlife, fix-it sort of, here you go, i dont even believe in what im writing but these boys need happiness, i love this fic tho, im sleep deprived and this is the result, newtmas - Freeform, no gore (ewww), not that bad tho, still not happy with james dashner so I saved my boys and let them be together, suicide attempt and success, thomas and newt do die, ughuabihjbfjbjfbjsbjfbjr life is roouuuggghhhh, yes james dashner that IS A THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: Super short fic where Newt has died and Minho and Brenda have a kid and Thomas is very very depressed and lonely.Btw: I don own any of the original Maze Runner characters or plot. They belong to James Dashner. I make no profit off this fic, and I do not mean to infringe upon copyright restrictions.





	Eternity

Thomas stared at the fire. It had been five years since Newt had died. Minho and Brenda had hooked up a while ago, and now Brenda was pregnant. Frypan had settled down with one of the other immunes, and Gally had long decided his asexuality. Thomas was the last one, because he had lost the only one for him. Everyday, he worked himself to death, hardly ate his food, and struggled to put on a smile. Newt was the light of his life, and now. Well, now, all there was, was darkness. It suffocated him and haunted his nightmares. He grew skinny and frail and broken. He hated himself. He hated what he had done. He loved Newt. It took Newt's death for him to realize, but it was too late to go back. His friends looked at him with worry, they talked about him in hushed voices. They fretted and planned. They attempted to bring back their hero. But ever since their arrival at the safe haven, Thomas had been broken. He had lost so much, and now he had to live the rest of his days alone, broken, hopeless. Thomas stayed though, he helped build paradise. He stayed out of the gardens though, that was Newt's job. When Minho and Brenda's child was born, his life brightened up a little, but the darkness consumed him. For five more years he waited. Five more years of nights full of terrors and tears. The little child was Thomas's only reason for living. He watched after her and told her stories, repeating the tales of 'uncle Newt' and Newt became legend, a little girl's hero. She was named Charlie, nicknamed Chuck. She was smart and sweet, and she knew what her uncle Thomas was going through. His smiles never reached his eyes, and his eyes were dull lifeless. She say the way he spoke of Newt. Eventually, she told him.

"If you miss him, go to him," she would say.

"But then you'll miss me," he would tease. At age seven, Chuck saw her uncle was gone. He had lasted twelve years without Newt, but every day was harder than the last, and every new day became second worst to the day of Newt's death. Chuck couldn't stand it. Her parents couldn't take it. Together, the gladers and Chuck came to Thomas, they sat him down and they told him.

"Every day that you are without Newt, you wither and lose yourself. You don't have life here. Go to him, join him. You've lived enough for us. Go and do this for yourself. Find Newt wherever he is, and join him. Find peace," they said. They hugged him and cried, but when he protested weakly, they told him firmly that they wouldn't dare be selfish any longer. Thomas stood by the cliff. A cold sea spray drifted around him, and the waves crashed along the rocks. His eyes were dull, his hair already grey. For every year that had passed, he had aged five. He felt old, frail. And when he threw himself to the freezing water, he sunk like a stone. The waves and currents took him, enveloped him into the darkness. They pulled him down and he didn't fight. He took the water into his lungs, and his eyes slowly closed, and his skin slowly pales. He sat among the rocks along the bottom of the sea. He melted away into the water. Thomas woke up in the arms of his Newt.

"I'm so sorry Newt. So, so sorry. I love you," Thomas told the blond angel.

"I know, Thomas. You had to do it." Newt replied, smiling, and he held Thomas. They kissed and laughed and the years left Thomas, and they spent their days in the sky. wherever they were, it didn't matter. Newt held Thomas once more, and the world was okay. Chuck looked up at the sky, and she would tell her parents, "that's them, right there, can you see. They're together again." And her parents would tear up and nod. Chuck didn't forget her uncles. She would tell her children to find the shapes of two boys in the stars and clouds. "That's them," she would say, "That's uncle Newt, and next to him Uncle Thomas. They'll protect you, keep you safe from harm," she would say, and she told her grand children. And when generations had passed, a little boy named Chuck carved the stories of his namesake into the stones of the cliff. They stayed there, together. Newt and Thomas, Thomas and Newt. 

"We're eternity, Tommy. We finally have gotten what we have earned," Newt would tell his lover, and Thomas would kiss him in return. They were part of the world around them. Their laughter rang in the chittering of the tree leaves. Their joy radiated from the sun. Their games took form of strong breezes. They were everywhere, and they were together. Even when their story disappeared, they still existed in the rustling movement of nature and life. Newt was right, they were eternity.


End file.
